Seat bolsters are generally configured to provide supplemental support to the back and thighs of a vehicle passenger. In combination with extendable thigh supports that articulate in the forward direction, existing bolsters of existing seat designs remain fixed. In the case of larger passengers, an uncomfortable gap between the bolster and the extended thigh support can occur where the outer edges of the passenger thighs are not supported because the bolsters do not extend with the thigh supports. Accordingly, there is a need to have a vehicle seating assembly having an articulating thigh support that simultaneously maintains support of the passenger thighs when the thigh support is extended.